


Tongue Tied

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [16]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teenagers, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michel gets a bright idea and drags Yuki along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yuki asked as he walked beside his friend and team mate.

Michel never ceased to amaze him. His flamboyant attitude and dreadful taste in clothes only adding to the mystique. Today the blond teen wore canary yellow jeans, a bright blue long sleeved Henley and clunky black boots. Around his neck was a rainbow hued scarf and blue nail polish covered his fingernails. Several dozen multicolored stretchy bracelets crawled up his wrists and at least six rings adorned his hands.

Yuki was fairly plain by comparison. Not that he wasn’t attractive but next to the neon beacon that was Michel Yuki seemed a tad drab. Perfectly comfortable in well worn blue jeans and a black sweater he tried to keep up with the hyper blond.

“I’m eighteen aren’t I? If I want to do this I will.” Michel answered somewhat sulkily as he blew a bright pink bubble from the wad of gum in his mouth.

“What will Aya say?” Yuki pushed his glasses up on his nose and blew the fringe of bangs out of his eyes.

“You know what? I don’t care. It’s my life. Besides he had no right to take my car away again. Just cause I got another ticket.” Michel frowned at Yuki.

“And this will get back at him how?” Yuki scowled back at his impulsive friend.

“I’m not doing this to get back at Aya. I’m doing it cause it’s cool.” Michel argued.

“What ever. I still think it is a dumb idea.” Yuki sighed.

“Then why are you going with me?” Michel reached out and lightly smacked the dark haired teen on the back of the head.

“Because I want to see you suffer.” Yuki replied with a grin.

“Asshole.” Michel blew another bubble.

They stopped outside a small shop and Michel took a deep breath and went inside. Yuki followed him in and took a seat in the waiting area. He watched as Michel answered a few questions asked by the girl behind the counter. Then the blond produced his I.D. and filled out some paper work.

Finally he was led behind a curtain to another part of the shop. Yuki plucked a random magazine off a table and leafed through it as he waited for Michel to return. About half an hour later Michel reappeared and listened intently to the shop girl as he was handed a pamphlet. Yuki stared curiously as the normally vocal teen just nodded his head and stayed silent. Then Michel paid the girl and walked to his friend.

“Ready to go?” Yuki asked as he stared.

Michel merely nodded again and headed out the door. Yuki followed still trying to get a glimpse of Michel’s new accessory.

“Did it hurt?” Yuki could never imagine getting something like that for himself.

Michel simply shrugged and kept walking.

This was so weird. A silent Michel was just not right.

“If you can’t talk how are you going to hide it from the others?” Yuki was sure he wanted to be there for the fall out. He did have a bit of a sadistic streak after all.

“I an alk a ittle bith. Not muth tho.” Michel lisped.

“I am so not covering for you when we get home.” Yuki caught a glimpse of the metal barbell through Michel’s tongue as he spoke.

“Bathtard. Maybe they’ll all be bithy.” Michel carefully avoided touching his new piece of jewelry. It was starting to throb a bit.

“Well you were supposed to work this afternoon. So Aya will be waiting to ride your ass for ditching.” Yuki noticed that Michel’s steps slowed a bit as their shop came into view.

“Free ith overing or me.” Or at least Michel hoped he was. He yelled it to his big friend as he breezed out the door earlier that day.

“Free is covering for you? I thought he had a meeting up at the castle?” They got to the kitchen door and Yuki stopped when he nearly ran into Michel’s back.

“Oh thit…Free wath bithy?” Michel hesitated in the doorway.

“Doesn’t matter now. We’re home, its lunchtime and I’m starving. Time to face the music.” Yuki reached around the blond and opened the door. Shoving Michel through and following him into the brightly lit kitchen.

Ken stood at the stove stirring something in a pot. Aya sat at the table glancing through the shop’s ledger book and Chloe leaned against the counter teasing Ken as he cooked. They all looked over as Michel stumbled into the room with Yuki right on his heels.

“Michel you have some explaining to do. I had to cover your shift and you know we are busy Saturday mornings.” Aya glared as Michel shifted uncomfortably.  
“I ad an errand oo un.” Michel mumbled and tried to escape.

“What?” Aya studied Michel intently. He was acting weird. His head was down and he looked nervous. Plus Michel was being uncharacteristically quiet. Just what had he been up to?

“I thaid I wath bithy.” Michel replied as he slid sideways trying to make his escape.

Ken peered at his blond friend suspiciously. “Why are you talking funny?”

Yuki could not hold back a snicker at his friend’s expense. Michel turned and frowned.

“You thut up!” he crossly answered.

Aya stood up and blocked the doorway. “Did you hurt yourself Michel?”

“No.” Michel really wanted to take some aspirin. He was told not to talk too much the first couple of days and he was feeling the unpleasant effects of straining his new piercing.

Chloe approached the nervous teen and looked him right in the face. “I know what’s wrong with Michel.”

“Well I wish you’d share with us.” Aya’s exasperated tone made Yuki smile wider.

Chloe gently grasped Michel’s chin. “Open up and show everyone.”

Knowing he was defeated Michel obeyed and displayed the metal barbell through his tongue for all to see.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Aya asked as he stared.

Chloe backed off and Ken’s eyes were also riveted to Michel’s new piece of jewelry.

“Becauth I wanted to.” Michel pouted.

“Do you have any idea how this could hinder you if we have a mission? You can barely talk.” Aya pointed out.

“I don care. I’m eightheen and can do what I wanth….ow! Fuck!” Michel winced as his piercing scraped the roof of his mouth painfully.

“See? I told you…” Aya began.

“I’m going oo my room.” Michel slipped around Aya and stomped up the stairs.

He stopped in the bathroom to take some aspirin and drink a glass of cold water. It helped to stop the throbbing. He retreated to his room and slammed the door. Michel really did not see what the big deal was. He wanted to be different and had done some reading on the internet. A tongue piercing had sounded so cool and he’d be damned if he’d take it out.

Downstairs Aya glared at the door for a minute then flopped back into his chair.

“Teenagers!” he declared disgustedly and picked up his cup of tea for a sip.

“Man that had to have been painful. Why would someone do something like that?” Ken shuddered at the thought of a needle being shoved through his tongue.

Yuki helped himself to a bowl of the soup that simmered on the stove. He sat down at the table opposite of Aya and began to eat. Drama over now he just wanted to fill the aching void that was his stomach.

Chloe draped himself around Ken and answered. “Why Ken darling a tongue piercing can be very useful.”

“How?” Ken asked suspiciously.

“Why someone with a tongue piercing gives the most amazing blow jobs! The feeling of that little metal ball sliding over your dick can be so erotic!” Chloe purred.

Yuki’s eyes widened as he choked and sprayed soup across the table. Unfortunately all over Aya’s pristine ledger book. The teen flushed bright red and grabbed a napkin to wipe his dripping chin.

“CHLOE!” Aya and Yuki yelled in unison.

Ken rolled his eyes and shook his head. Really he thought nothing that Chloe said could surprise him anymore. Turns out he was wrong.

“What? Does that mean neither of you are going to consider one?” Chloe grinned evilly.

“NO!” Aya glared.

“HELL NO!” Ken yelled.

“Well I know of one person who might eventually be happy about Michel’s new adornment.” Chloe replied as a silver haired assassin walked through the door.

Chloe minced up to his tall friend. He placed a friendly arm around Free’s shoulder.

“Oh Freeeeee….guess what Michel did?” Chloe sing songed.

Ken and Aya groaned while Yuki tried to pretend he wasn’t even there.


End file.
